1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and means for reducing stress in a pivot irrigation pipeline and more particularly to a method and means for reducing stress in a pivot irrigation pipeline by allowing the pipeline to separate while maintaining the same in proper alignment to facilitate reconnection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Center pivot irrigation systems comprise a center pivot structure having an elongated water pipeline extending outwardly therefrom which is supported upon a plurality of spaced-apart drive towers. In many cases, the systems are quite long. During periods of non-use, when cooler temperatures are experienced, the long systems tend to contract which causes stress in the system which may result in component failure. If the pipeline is disconnected from the center pivot structure to reduce the stress in the system during periods of cooler temperatures, it is extremely difficult to align the pipeline with respect to the center pivot structure to reconnect the same.